Revealed sequel to Bone Chilling Secret
by MerridewLover
Summary: Ash and Mare are together during school. Everyone is jealous, even the new kid; Jeremy Lovett. Jeremy flirts with Mare, makeing THE Ash Redfern JEALOUS. What will happen, since their hate for each other runs deeper than Mare thought? Full summary inside.
1. Jeremy Lovett

**A/N:** Okay, so you have all been waiting patiently. Here it is, the sequel to Bone Chilling Secret! Revealed, and I might change it as the story progresses, but I promise this one will be about 16-20 chapters or so, so now biggie. Yeah, instead of an OC, I'm making the new kid Jeremy. Hee hee.

_Italics: Someone thinking  
Italics & Underlined: Telepathic thoughts  
_**Bold: Voice in Ash's head.**

**Summary *full*: **Mary-Lynette are now a couple at school. Everyone is jealous, including the new kid; Jeremy Lovett. He tries to catch Mare's eye, but instead causes jealousy to stir up in Mary-Lynette's love life. Jeremy makes Ash Redfern jealous. Yes, _The_ Ash Redfern, _jealous_. And not for just trying to get his girl, there's a secret that goes deep beyond that, which Mary-Lynette does not understand. What's wrong with being friends with the person your boyfriend hates? And, why does he hate him so much? The secrets begin to come loose...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mary-Lynette got ready for her day back at school. She sighed dreamily. Recently, her and Ash got together. They just felt this... Connection of some sort, and both said they felt it when their lips touched. They couldn't ignore it, and soon after – a couple days after Christmas, give or take a little – they got together. The rest were happy for them. Very happy, including Jade. So, now here she was, Mary-Lynette Carter. Dating the best guy to come into her life, and they both loved each other very much. She walked out the door and began making her way to the school.

Mary-Lynette got to the school, no sign of Ash. She sighed. He wasn't here. Why? She was almost at her locker – the school barely full – when strong arms grabbed her from behind. She felt cool breath on her neck, and heard a low chuckle, followed by a nuzzling to her neck. She started to slap at Ash while smiling.

"Not at school," Mary-Lynette said, not hiding her laugh. Ash straightened up, slipping his hand into hers. He was her Prince Charming, and the whole school knew by now. Many people – guys as well, to Mary-Lynette's surprise – had tried to break them apart, but none of it worked. They trusted each other and only saw the other one as their missing half. Hm, why does that sound so familiar...?

Ash looked down at her while sitting in class.

_My soulmate_, he thought, pondering on it for a second. Wait, didn't Quinn say that stupid garbage a month ago? He didn't remember. He thought her name was like, Rachel or something. **(A/N: Sorry, Rashel! XD)** So, Ash wrote her a note, lovely note as well, when there was a knock at the door. In came a boy, brown hair, brown eyes. Normal boy, huh? Ash knew it was no ordinary boy in this classroom right now. Oh no, it was a –

Mary-Lynette looked at the new kid. He was average, and cute. But, don't get the wrong idea, she only had eyes for Ash Redfern, currently in the seat beside hers. She cast a glance at him lovingly, when something caught her eye. Ash was nearly growling at the new boy. She looked back at the new guy, and he was doing the same to Ash. Mary-Lynette would have to ask him about that. After the introduction of the new boy, Mary-Lynette found his name was Jeremy Lovett. She accidently dropped her pencil as he walked by – no she really did, honest. He picked it up before she could, and handed it to her, smiling her way.

"Th-thank you," she told him. He smiled gently again, taking her hand in his. He then surprised everyone – including Mare and Ash – when he suddenly dropped his head to plant a small kiss on her delicate hand.

Ash was ready to rip out this Jeremy's throat. He was flirting with his Mare! _HIS_ MARE!

**Calm down, Ash.** A voice in Ash's mind – that was Ash's conscience – said.

_Why should I?_ He shot back, still glaring at Jeremy as he took his seat beside his and Mare's table. He was so glad there was a person there between the gap that connected Mary-Lynette to Jeremy. Ash decided he needed to give this Jeremy Lovett person a warning.

_Hey, mutt,_ Ash shot telepathically to Jeremy, earning himself a glare from Jeremy. _Stay away from my girl. OR you'll lose your life._

**Whoa, there, Ash. You'd seriously kill him? Let's not – **

_Yes I would. If he touched my Mare, I'd kill him slowly and painfully until he died from sheer exhaustion of torture._ Ash shot back to the voice. He gave Mary-Lynette a peck on the lips, and she kissed him back for a moment, before turning her attention to the lesson.

**Okay, Ash, let's not be murderers here. What if you killed Jeremy –**

_That's a nice idea... Heh, heh._

**ASH! What if Mare found out you killed Jeremy? Do you think she'd be with a murderer, soulmate or not?**

Ash sighed, glancing at Mary-Lynette. _No_... he replied. This went on for the rest of the day, and sadly, Ash came to the conclusion that he couldn't kill Jeremy. Or, not _now_ at least...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter of Revealed! Yay! I finished it, awesome right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. And, I actually wouldn't mind Jeremy dying in the end... Heh. Would you guys mind? I'm going to have a poll about it in my profile, check it out.

Review your thoughts. No update 'till I get at least 3 reviews. It's for your own good, people, so review!


	2. Ash!

**A/N:** Oh. This chapter is... Where the action begins, I'm sorry... Not much fluff.

**Summary:** Mary-Lynette and Ash are now a couple at school. Everyone is jealous, including the new kid; Jeremy Lovett. He tries to catch Mare's eye, but instead causes jealousy to stir up in Mary-Lynette's love life. Jeremy makes Ash Redfern jealous. Yes, _The_ Ash Redfern, _jealous_. And not for just trying to get his girl, there's a secret that goes deep beyond that, which Mary-Lynette does not understand. What's wrong with being friends with the person your boyfriend hates? And, why does he hate him so much? The secrets begin to come loose...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash was taking Mary-Lynette on a date today. He smiled warmly at the thought. He made his way over to her house in his black car. He stopped, and walked up to her door, knocking on it like a gentleman. The door opened, revealing Mark. He glared coldly at Ash; yes, he wasn't fond of his sister's boyfriend. Ash smiled, and behaved himself like a real gentleman.

"Hello, Mark." He said, smiling wider.

"Ash." Mark said. Ash pursed his lips. Mark was about to say something, when they both heard a shriek from inside the house. They both ran in, calling Mary-Lynette. Ash ran with his vampire speed, not caring if Mark saw him or not. He ran into the room that belonged to Mary-Lynette, hurriedly running in. No one was there.

"Mary-Lynette?" Ash called, looking around the room. "Mary-Lynette!" he called, more urgently. He took off from the window, following the scent of that awful doggy. Heh. Doggy. Anyway, so he went all around the house, but the scent didn't go farther than a foot away from the walls of the house. So, giving up, he walked back inside, finding a very mad Mark.

"What are you?" Mark yelled, holding something. Ash smelt blood. He went around to face what Mark was holding, finding an unconscious Mar-Lynette in his arms. He took her from him, holding her up bridal style. He then proceeded to carry her to his car, putting her in the passenger seat, Mark in the back. Ash didn't care right now. All that mattered was finding out what happened to Mare. Ash would do anything, just to know what happened to her so he could keep her safe.

Mark broke the awkward silence when they were halfway there.

"What _are_ you?" he asked again. Ash looked at him with deep red eyes through the rearview mirror, and said coldly;

"That's not important."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When they got back to the house, Ash carried Mary-Lynette into the house, setting her on the couch. They had a lot of explaining to do...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mary-Lynette woke up with a sudden jolt. She didn't remember what happened. She sat up, noting she was on a comfortable bed. She looked around, and got up, once again noting she was not at her house. She went down the stairs, finally realizing she was at Ash's house. She heard hushed voices from downstairs, and walked down to see Jade, Rowan, Kestrel and Ash all sitting down, in a circle talking. When they saw her, they stopped talking, smiling immediately. She pushed the conversation to the back of her mind, not wanting to ponder over it. They all talked in what seemed like tension hanging in the air, when Ash decided to take Mare home.

The drive was silent, and Mary-Lynette found that she had passed out in the house, was taken to the Redfern residence, and Mark had gone home already. Now, Mary-Lynette had no idea how to talk to Ash, but Ash seemed deep in thought, not taking a notice to her sitting there beside him. She felt lonely. When he stopped the car, she looked at him, wanting a peck on the cheek or at least a smile, but –

She got a blank stare looking out the window.

Mary-Lynette felt her heart fall, and she got out of the car, going inside her house. Before she even made it to her front door, Ash's car was gone. Had he lost interest in her? She didn't know, and she was planning on just lying down on her bed and going to sleep.

She got to her room, and was almost asleep when she heard something from the window. Then, as she opened her eyes to see what it was, she froze in fear. There was a shuffling noise, like feet walking on the floor, coming closer to her bed. She looked toward it when it suddenly stopped, and was about to scream, when something hit her _hard_, and she closed her eyes.

_Don't! Open your eyes you weakling!_ She heard her conscience yell at her. She tried to open her eyes, see the moonlight outside her window, but couldn't. Her head felt heavy, her eyelids felt heavy, heck her whole _body_ felt heavy. Mary-Lynette tried so hard, _so hard_, to try and open her eyes, to fight against whatever was in her room, but failed, feeling her body sink to the floor. She wasn't a fighter. She was weak. She felt powerless, she felt _nothing_.

Against the protest of her conscience, her mind couldn't help but think one last thing before she was swept away into the black darkness that welcomed her.

_Ash...!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Sorry 'bout not posting yesterday or the day before guys! I had no time! I wasn't even _home_, for God's sake. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, 'cause I certainly did.

5 more reviews for chapter 3.

(That would mean I would have **14** reviews.)


	3. Werewolf Stench

**A/N:** You people are awesome! I just _had_ to write this chapter because you guys gave me 17 reviews already! *tears* I am so touched...

ON WITH THE STORY! (oh, summary is always gonna be here, unless I forget to put it up.)

_Italics: Character thinking._  
**Bold: Conscience speaking.**  
_Italic & Underlined: Telepathic message._

**Summary:** Mary-Lynette and Ash are now a couple at school. Everyone is jealous, including the new kid; Jeremy Lovett. He tries to catch Mare's eye, but instead causes jealousy to stir up in Mary-Lynette's love life. Jeremy makes Ash Redfern jealous. Yes, _The_ Ash Redfern, _jealous_. And not for just trying to get his girl, there's a secret that goes deep beyond that, which Mary-Lynette does not understand. What's wrong with being friends with the person your boyfriend hates? And, why does he hate him so much? The secrets begin to come loose...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mark was awoken by the sudden light entering his dark room. He groaned as he got up, heading into the kitchen with only his sweat pants, anticipating Mary-Lynette's cooking. When he checked the living room and kitchen to find her not there, he started to worry. He looked all over the house for some sort of note, but he found nothing.

_Maybe she's still sleeping,_ he thought nervously as he headed to her room. He knocked.

No answer.

So, he knocked again.

Nothing.

"Mare?" he called. Silence. He opened the door, to find the emptiness of his sister's room. He panicked. So, on instinct, he called Ash. Mark expected her to be with Ash, forgetting to leave him a note or something. After three rings, he heard Ash ask, "Hello?" into the phone. Mark instantly went for the thing he wanted to ask.

"Is Mary-Lynette with you?"

There were a couple minutes of silence, where Mark's panicked bubbled up.

"No... Isn't she at home?" Ash asked suspiciously. Mark groaned. Where was his sister?

"No! Oh, God, where is she? What happened? Oh, God, oh, _God_, what's happening?" and with that last question, Mark hung up, throwing his phone across the room, breaking it in half. He grabbed a random shirt, slipped it on, and headed out the door to look for his dear sister. Who, apparently, was the main course of whatever was happening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash answered Mare's brother's phone number reluctantly.

"Hello?" he said. Mark didn't hit around the bush, as they say, instead he got straight to the point.

"Is Mary-Lynette with you?"

Ash felt panic bubble up inside him. Mare wasn't home? Nor with him? Where could she _be_ then?

He didn't answer right away, there were a couple minutes of pained silence as he thought.

"No... Isn't she at home?" Ash asked suspiciously. Maybe Mark was playing some kind of sick joke on him.

"No!" he yelled. "Oh, God, where is she? What happened? Oh, God, oh, _God_, what's happening?" and before Ash had enough time to answer Mark, the line died. Ash grabbed his coat and ran out the door, headed for Mary-Lynette's house. He got there within minutes, and burst through her room's window, and was hit with the sudden smell of dog.

_That _mutt_!_ Ash yelled in his mind. Her room was filled with the smell of werewolf, and Ash needed to find where it led. So, he memorized the scent, then jumped out from the window, and ran into the woods. He made it maybe halfway into the forest, when he felt a presence behind him. His eyes turned silver, his fangs indented his lower lip. He turned as fast as he could – and that's saying a lot – but found nothing but air. Ash turned around slowly, was met with a glimpse of a dark shadow, and then felt something hit the side of his head.

He knew it was wood right away. How did he know? Well, the wound was bleeding, and only wood wounds can make him bleed. He fell to his knees, then was surrounded with blackness as he felt another hit to his side.

Then, he felt the soft grass around him, and then his eyes closed, his mind wandering away...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mary-Lynette was suddenly aware of her body. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around herself. All she saw was wood. She tried to get up, noticing her hands were tied behind her back. She looked down at her feet, seeing them tied together as well. She heard something like a thud outside the wooden door of the room she was currently in, covered with all wooden walls. Then, the door opened, and I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see anywhere other than school.

"Jeremy?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Okay! How did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Corny? Great? Awesome? Terrible? Icky? Too action-y?

Review to let me know!

So, next chapter will be... Very, _very_ dramatic.

Sorry I never get the chance to update as fast as I want to. I have homework, chores, and I have other stories, and I also have to edit chapters of my friend Bre's (**DawnOfRenalice**) story on

So, sorry for the slow updates guys!

7 more reviews for chapter 4!

(That would mean I would get **24** reviews!)


	4. Night World

"Jeremy?" she asked, her eyes widening. He smiled charmingly at her, then walked slowly until he was right in front of her. He pulled her up forcefully by her arm – that was still tied behind her back to her other arm. She walked slowly with him to the other side of the room.

"Where are we?" she asked him nervously, glancing behind her shoulder to see him better. "Why am I tied up? What's going on?" she pressed. She opened her mouth, when he looked toward her angrily.

"Shut up, vermin!" and with that, he yanked her to the floor, and she yelped as a splinter got into her skin, causing it to bleed slightly. She looked up at him, breathing hard in fear. Mary-Lynette was terrified; who was Jeremy Lovett?

Mare remained quiet while Jeremy unlocked the big door, and gasped when she saw the sight before the now opened door.

"_Ash_!" she screeched, taking in the sight of her beloved, lying there on the wooden ground, his ash blonde hair stained in red, a pool of crimson building up around his head. She just about burst into tears. Then, her head snapped toward Jeremy when she heard him laugh.

"He can't hear you right now," Jeremy stated simply, shrugging. She took in a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Eh, I had my friend whip me up something to keep him fighting with himself internally," and once again, Mary-Lynette was confused. Jeremy, knowing her question before she asked, answered her.

"It's called Night World. A secret society made up of vampires, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters." Mary-Lynette's eyes widened.

"Y-you can't be serious – " she began, but he cut her off.

"I am. I'm a werewolf." _What?_ She thought to herself, her mind whirling. "And your boyfriend there," he continued, and she silently shook her head in response. Ash couldn't be, he just _couldn't_, he would've told her...

"He's a vampire."

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and looked away. Ash was a _vampire_? He couldn't be, he just _couldn't_ be one of them monsters! He would've at least told her, he should've told her. Why was he keeping secrets? Were there _other_ secrets he was keeping from her? She felt so lost, so confused. Her mind felt light, and she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, rest. But she couldn't do that now. And, just as she thought that, Jeremy had her by the arm and was pulling her again – toward Ash.

"What are you doing?" she bellowed, trying to yank herself free. Jeremy smiled.

"You'll see," was all he said, before he held her about a foot away from Ash. From _her_ Ash.

Then, Jeremy kicked Ash's stomach, and she cried out a 'no' while trying to move, but she just couldn't get her legs to move. Something was telling her to get away, to leave now. To run, to flee and never look back. But, she stayed.

Then, she looked down into blood red eyes and fangs. Her breath caught.

Ash really was a vampire.

But, he wasn't staring at her face, he was watching the fresh blood on her knee. Jeremy laughed once, before Ash took hold of her knee, making her fall on her butt, and she felt the fangs dig deep into her skin, and she let out a painful scream of agony. This was Ash? It couldn't be, it just can't.

Then, he pulled back, and Mary-Lynette got to her feet, but stood her ground. She wasn't running away. She was going to show Jeremy Lovett that she would never run away from her Ash, no matter what.

And just like that, he snarled, and lunged at her.

Mary-Lynette smiled lovingly, holding up her arms, as if to embrace this cruel beast.

**A/N:** I know, I suck. I'm so sorry for not posting since September 12! I am so sorry, I've just been crazy busy. Really I have. Anyway, I'm hoping that as a present for you guys I'd also finish chapter 5, but I'm not sure.

I'm also like _really_ sick, you can ask kingdomheartsKRAZY or DawnOfRenalice they know how sick I've been. Anyway, show me you care by reviewing?

*smile* Luv ya guys!

Ugh, school tomorrow...


	5. Monster Within

**A/N:** Okay, so there was some confusion in the last chapter's reviews, and I'm going to answer what an anonymous reviewer brought to my attention.  
**danielle-redfern**: Well, consider how much blood poor Ashy here has lost. (shut up Ashy, it's your new nickname! XD) So, Jeremy – bleh, I hate him, no offense Jere – made Ashy lose a lot of blood, then made Mary-Lynette bleed. He made her stand in front of Ashy, and since he had lost a lot of blood, the sight of human blood made him lose control over to his hunting instincts, and he attacked her because he needed the blood, which just so happened to be on her. Hope I cleared things up for ya.

On with the story!

* * *

_**Previously on Revealed:**_

_Something was telling her to get away, to leave now. To run, to flee and never look back. But, she stayed._

_Then, she looked down into blood red eyes and fangs. Her breath caught._

_Ash really was a vampire._

_But, he wasn't staring at her face, he was watching the fresh blood on her knee. Jeremy laughed once, before Ash took hold of her knee, making her fall on her butt, and she felt the fangs dig deep into her skin, and she let out a painful scream of agony. This was Ash? It couldn't be, it just can't._

_Then, he pulled back, and Mary-Lynette got to her feet, but stood her ground. She wasn't running away. She was going to show Jeremy Lovett that she would never run away from her Ash, no matter what._

_And just like that, he snarled, and lunged at her._

_Mary-Lynette smiled lovingly, holding up her arms, as if to embrace this cruel beast._

* * *

He was in front of Mary-Lynette in an instant, and he grabbed her by the waist – in a death-grip, mind you – and dipped his blonde head to sink his fangs into her neck. She felt a hot sting of pain, and then her neck ached. She wanted to pry away from him, to beg Jeremy to let her go, get away, back to her family. But she couldn't. She knew that.

Ash needed her.

She was going to be here for him, even if he was a monster. He cared about her, and she cared back. So, ignoring the pain in her neck, tuning out Jeremy's maniac laughter, just _focusing_ on the warmth of her Ash in her presence, she brought her arms up, and embraced him. She leaned her neck farther back to give him easier access, even if she didn't want him to drink her blood and how much it hurt, she did it all for him. Mary-Lynette then closed her eyes, tightening her grip on him as his teeth dug deeper. She winced slightly, and as his body went rigid, she ignored him, tightening her grip more. She wasn't going to let go of him. Never, in her whole life, was she going to leave him to deal with himself alone. Never.

She took in a deep breath, even though it made a pain grow in her throat. She could feel him swallowing more than hearing it. Her eyelids felt heavy, very heavy. She let her eyes droop down halfway closed, and could feel her grip beginning to loosen with loss of energy. Had Ash really taken that much of her blood?

"Ash..." she whispered, her voice filled with love, beauty, but at the same time pain, sorrow, and agony. She could feel his hands loosen from her now numb hips, and she smiled a little. He was coming back. And just as she thought it, his fangs disappeared; he was gone, leaving a brush of cold air to hit her. Her eyes snapped open as her arms fell, her head trying to move and look for Ash, but it was too sore with pain that she couldn't do anything but grimace.

"Mare," she heard Ash's voice yell from her side, and she turned her body – willingly or not – to face him. His face was bloodstained, dirty, and his color-changing eyes were wet with unshed tears. She noticed faintly they were green.

"Ash," she whispered, smiling slightly, painfully, as she lifted her hand to stroke his dirty cheek, and he turned his head so that his lips were on her palm, and he kissed it. Then, he enveloped her hand with his, and the tears fell from his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him so broken. She wanted to hug him, tell him it wasn't his fault, that she would be okay, but she knew that would be cruel. They all knew here that it was her choice to let him drink so much of her blood, and she knew that it was most likely the monster within him that attacked her. But, that monster was still Ash.

Her smile faded as she frowned slightly. Ash took her in his arms, crying into her shoulder, and sobbing slightly. Mary-Lynette stayed quiet, staring over Ash's shoulder at –

Jeremy Lovett.

She let Ash cry his heart out, let him hold her tight, let him soak up her warmth for reassurance, but she stood still. She said nothing, she did nothing. She just watched Jeremy. He was suddenly running for them, and he was holding something, but Mary-Lynette couldn't see what.

Then, she screamed.

Ash looked up, but just as he did, everything seemed to go silent for a moment in Mary-Lynette's life. As if moving in slow motion in her eyes. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and her hands grabbed at Ash's stained shirt, grabbed him as he fell forward, and she let out a piercing scream of pain and loss once again. Mary-Lynette fell to her knees, cradling Ash all the while.

There, lying motionless on her lap, was Ash, with a stake pierced into the small of his back, bleeding rapidly.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyy guys! :D Hope you liked this chapter, and YES! _ANOTHER_ CLIFFY! Ha ha, sorry 'bout all the cliffhangers. I would've made it longer, but my mom wants me to go to sleep, so sorry if it seems kinda rushed.

None the less, hope you liked it, review your opinions.

Oh! Before I forget, there's a poll on my account about whether or not Jeremy should die, so check that out when you're done.

One more thing, this is your present from me because it was so long since I posted 4, so I gave you guys a quick update because I posted 4 yesterday and 5 today! XD

Review!


	6. I Don't Want You Anymore

_**Previously on Revealed:**_

_She let Ash cry his heart out, let him hold her tight, let him soak up her warmth for reassurance, but she stood still. She said nothing, she did nothing. She just watched Jeremy. He was suddenly running for them, and he was holding something, but Mary-Lynette couldn't see what._

_Then, she screamed._

_Ash looked up, but just as he did, everything seemed to go silent for a moment in Mary-Lynette's life. As if moving in slow motion in her eyes. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and her hands grabbed at Ash's stained shirt, grabbed him as he fell forward, and she let out a piercing scream of pain and loss once again. Mary-Lynette fell to her knees, cradling Ash all the while._

_There, lying motionless on her lap, was Ash, with a stake pierced into the small of his back, bleeding rapidly._

* * *

"_Why_?" she screamed, and knew that Jeremy knew she was asking him that question. "Why?" she repeated, softer this time as she cradled Ash's head. Her left hands were on his head, gripping at his blood stained hair, while her right hand was turning red and wet with the liquid oozing out from his back. She brought his head up to her chest, his face in the crook of her neck as she squeezed her eyes shut, the tears violently rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly, biting her tongue.

Jeremy said nothing. Just watched the pathetic sight before his cruel, dark eyes.

Mary-Lynette cried harder. Then, it suddenly clicked in her mind. Her teary eyes snapped open as she looked down at the wood in his back. _What if I took it out...?_

And, her fingers closed around the rough material, and she pulled. It wouldn't budge. Jeremy laughed at her feeble tries, but she ignored him and pulled harder. She let out an exasperated sigh, and set Ash on the cold ground, getting up. She stood in front of him, blocking him from harm's way. Or, in other words –

Jeremy Lovett.

As Jeremy took one step forward, she outspread her arms by her sides, to protect her Ash. She heard a groan from behind her, but she couldn't look back, couldn't take her eyes off of Jeremy or he might strike. She forced herself to just stay put, no matter what happened.

What she _wasn't_ expecting to happen though, was getting pushed to the side by Jeremy and flying into the stone wall. She couldn't move. It hurt too much...

She saw a sudden flash of red in front of her, when suddenly, Jeremy was pushed to the side, his head in an irregular position. That's when Mary-Lynette knew that he was dead. She looked in front of her, to see Ash, breathing hard, blood still oozing out, but the wooden stake lay forgotten on the ground by Jeremy. Mary-Lynette felt herself smile lovingly, and when she tried to hug Ash, he moved away. She looked at him confusingly.

He seemed to be healing already, but when she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, he looked away and spoke before she did.

"I'm leaving. I don't want you anymore." Then, he was gone, leaving behind a shocked girl, and a dead werewolf. Mary-Lynette stared at the front door, where Ash disappeared into the night from. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the night sky get blurry because of the tears.

_He... doesn't... want me?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so... Yeah, for some reason, a lot of you guys thought that I had killed Ash. Why in the _world_ – Night World, and us, poor humans – would I _do_ that? I love Ash – as a bro – and I would _never_ kill him off in my story! Anyway, this is the end of Revealed. So sad... _But_, I'm informing you guys now, there will be a third book to this series! I haven't figured out the name yet, but watch out for a sequel notice as the next chapter that will tell you guys the title of the next book.

Sorry the chapter's so short, but... Oh well.

Review, PLEASE! :D


	7. Sequel Notice Name of Sequel

Heyy guys! I know many of you can't _wait_ for the sequel, *wink, wink* so.. I've come up with a name! XD Its gonna be called...

'Coming Back'

Or.. at least _some_thing like that. :D So, be sure to check out when I post it on my profile! XD I never expected to keep a series going this long. Heck, I didn't even know I would have a sequel! XD BUT, you guys wanted me to write more, so I entered in the beloved Jeremy Lovett – cough, cough, note sarcasm – and TADA! a sequel was born! XD Anyway, then I had this splendid idea when I was writing chapter 6, and thus, another one was born! Triplets, oh my God! :D lol. But really, does anyone _know_ what you call the sequel _of_ a sequel? I don't, so I'm wondering is it just the 'sequel of the sequel' or something else. Please help me figure that out.

Luv ya guys,

Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D


	8. Sequel Up and Ready Soon

Heyy guys!

Just posted/am posting the first chapter of Coming Back! I have to write the summary and shitsu (my word for sh*t) so.. might take a while since my computer's really slow too... Sorry.

Please read it. :)

Luv ya guys,

KK


End file.
